Diplo
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplo https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplo_discography https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplo_production_discography https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_Lazer https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Major_Lazer_discography https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_Ü https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_Decent Diplo Mad Decent Major Lazer Jack Ü Good Enuff Profile diplo Philadelphia, United States Bio hey i'm diplo External Links * Mad Decent: https://maddecent.com * Twitter: https://twitter.com/diplo * Instagram: https://instagram.com/diplo * Facebook: https://facebook.com/diplo * Tour Dates: https://bandsintown.com/diplo Tracks (@diplo) # Be Right There (with Sleepy Tom) (32,200,000) # Jack Ü (Diplo & Skrillex) - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (18,400,000) # Boy Oh Boy (with GTA) (18,200,000) # Rihanna - Bitch Better Have My Money (Diplo & Grandtheft Remix) (14,100,000) # Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing (Diplo & Grandtheft Mix) (13,300,000) # Wish (feat. Trippie Redd) (13,200,000) # Madonna - Bitch I'm Madonna (feat. Nicki Minaj) (prod. Diplo) (10,800,000) # Grizzly Bear - Will Calls (Diplo Remix) (10,300,000) # Beyoncé - Drunk in Love (feat. Jay Z) (Diplo Remix) (8,810,000) # Sevyn Streeter - It Won't Stop (Remix feat. Chris Brown) (prod. Diplo & Picard Brothers) (8,720,000) # Lorde - Tennis Court (Diplo's Andre Agassi Reebok Pump Remix) (7,990,000) # Bank Roll (feat. Rich The Kid, Rich Chigga, & Young Thug) (prod. Diplo, Boaz van der Beatz, & King Henry) (6,410,000) # Mike Posner - Top Of The World (feat. Big Sean) (prod. Diplo & Benny Blanco) (5,540,000) # MØ - Final Song (Jauz & Diplo Remix) (5,520,000) # Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Danny Diggz Remix) (5,130,000) # Boy Oh Boy (with GTA) (TWRK Edit) (4,710,000) # Tinie Tempah - Trampoline (feat. 2 Chainz) (prod. Diplo & DJA) (4,490,000) # Set Me Free (feat. LIZ) (4,380,000) # Lil Twist - Flowerz (feat. Lil Wayne & Chris Brown) (prod. Diplo & DJA) (4,370,000) # Migos - Look At My Dab (Diplo & Bad Royale Remix) (4,140,000) # Avicii - You Make Me (Diplo & Ookay Remix) (4,080,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Diplo Rounds Up 2013 (3,410,000) # Random White Dude Be On KIIS FM Mix (2,940,000) # Get It Right (feat. MØ) (2,870,000) # Crown (feat. Boaz van de Batz, Mike Posner, & RiFF RAFF) (2,820,000) # Pretty With Her Eyes Low (with Grandtheft) (2,750,000) # Ty Dolla $ign - Stand For (prod. Diplo) (2,740,000) # BBC Radio 1xtra - Major Lazer (2,540,000) # 2 Chainz - Netflix (feat. Fergie) (prod. Honorable Cnote, Diplo, & DJA) (1,980,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Jan 17 (1,520,000) # Long Way Home (with Edward Droste & Rostam) (1,510,000) # BBC World Cup Mix (1,500,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Nov 22 2014 (1,500,000) # Stand For (with Ty Dolla $ign) (Alt demo) (1,490,000) # Duttiest Wine (with Ape Drums) (1,390,000) # G-Dragon - Coup D'Etat (prod. Diplo & Baauer) (1,350,000) # got stone and mixed really old records for half an hour (1,320,000) # Zola Jesus - Go (Blank Sea) (Diplo Remix) (1,310,000) # Worry No More (feat. Lil Yachty & Santigold) (1,200,000) # Alison Wonderland b2b Diplo b2b Jauz - EDC Las Vegas 2017 (1,190,000) # XS 7th Year Anniversary MDW (1,130,000) # Express Yourself (feat. Nicky Da B) (Party Favor's Working Glue Remix) (1,110,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Dec 19 2015 (Best of 2015) (1,070,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Oct 6 2013 (1,050,000) # Waist Time (with Autoerotique) (1,050,000) # Diplo's Theme (with ETC!ETC!, feat. Fly Boy Keno) (1,040,000) # Wale - Folarin One Eye Kitten Song (feat. Travis Porter) (prod. Diplo & DJA) (1,020,000) # BBC R1xtra Hip Hop Month Mix (984,000) # Welcome To The Party (with French Montana & Lil Pump, feat. Zhavia Ward) (926,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Oct 17 2015 (888,000) # Booty Drop (with TAI) (882,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Sep 5 2015 (857,000) # Avicii - You Make Me (Diplo & Ookay Remix) (Preview) (856,000) # Keep It Gully (with Swick) (800,000) # No Doubt - Push And Shove (feat. Busy Signal & Major Lazer) (797,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Mar 16 2013 (772,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Apr 19 2014 (742,000) # Dat A Freak (with Swick, feat. TT & Lewis Cancut) (692,000) # Pull Up Dat Booty (with Shelco Garcia & TeenWolf) (677,000) # Barely Standing (feat. Datsik & Sabi) (Major Lazer Kubiyashi Beat) (674,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Jan 23 2016 (668,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Access All Areas (651,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Jun 13 2015 (623,000) # Biggie Bounce (feat. Angger Dimas & Travis Porter) (Tony Romera Remix) (590,000) # Diplo Mix for #Swayinthemorning (566,000) # Camp Questionmark Burning Man Set (531,000) # Bumpin (with Phat Deuce) (515,000) # Get It Right (feat. MØ) (Remix feat. GoldLink) (510,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Nov 22 2015 Miami Bass Mix (492,000) # Jack Beats - War (feat. Diplo & Example) (470,000) # Flosstradamus Live: Diplo & DJ Snake - Drop preview (462,000) # Suicidal (feat. Desiigner) (454,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Dec 1 (Rollerskating Thru The Universe) (453,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Aug 1 2015 (446,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Aug 17 2013 (439,000) # Look Back (feat. DRAM) (438,000) # Biggie Bounce (feat. Angger Dimas & Travis Porter) (Preview) (435,000) # Express Ya Self Pouncha Version (SBZ Rickey Mixx) (421,000) # Revolution (Acapella) (419,000) # As I Lay Dying (413,000) # Color Blind (with Lil Xan) (412,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Jan 12 2013 (410,000) # Afrika Burn (397,000) # Florida (390,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Halloween Special Oct 27 2012 (384,000) # Badman (with Davoodi) (384,000) # Iguana Car Burning Man (382,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - July 2013 (371,000) # Dat A Freak (with Swick, feat. TT & Lewis Cancut) (Dub Version) (360,000) # 6th Gear (Acapella) (355,000) # Express Yourself (feat. Nicky Da B) (Acapella) (308,000) # Keep It Gully (with Swick) (Preview) (295,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Aug 26 2012 (290,000) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - May 19 2013 (feat. DJ Fresh, Benga, & Maiday) (269,000) # Usher - Climax (prod. Diplo) (Dave Sitek Remix) (264,000) # Diplo Rhythm (feat. Vybz Cartel, Pantero Os Danadinhos, & Sandra Melody) (264,000) # Biggie Bounce (Acapella) (225,000) # Give & Go Mixtape (221,000) # Big Lost (215,000) # Into The Sun (feat. Martina Topley-Bird) (198,000) # Kreayshawn - Twerkin!!! (feat. Diplo & Sissy Nobby) (188,000) # Alex Claire - Too Close a capella (152,000) # Sarah (151,000) # Way More (121,000) # Into The Sun (feat. Martina Topley-Bird) (112,000) # Money Power Respect (feat. P.E.A.C.E.) (101,000) # Silk City (Diplo & Mark Ronson) - Essential Mix (98,200) # Indian Thick Jawns (feat. P.E.A.C.E.) (97,200) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Aug 19 2012 (91,900) # Stay Open (feat. MØ) (91,800) # Summer's Gonna Hurt You (86,900) # LSD (Labrinth, Sia, & Diplo) - Genius (81,900) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Jul 8 2012 (79,700) # LSD (Labrinth, Sia, & Diplo) - Audio (76,700) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - Apr 15 2012 (71,500) # Works (64,600) # Diplo & Friends BBCR1XTRA - May 27 2012 (60,500) # It's All Part Of A Bigger Plan (49,600) # Phurrr (with Pritam & Mohit Chauhan) (34,200) # Doctor Pepper (feat. CL, RiFF RAFF, & OG Maco) (30,500) # Silk City (Diplo & Mark Ronson) & Daniel Merriweather - Only Can Get Better (25,900) # Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Unlike Pluto Remix) (18,100) # Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Party Favor Remix) (16,000) # Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Absence Remix) (16,000) # Boy Oh Boy (15,600) # LSD (Labrinth, Sia, & Diplo) - Audio (CID Remix) (13,900) # Express Yourself (Gent & Jawns Remix) (12,300) # Be Right There (with Sleepy Tom) (10,500) # Express Yourself (DJ Mustard Remix) (9,590) # Be Right There (with Sleepy Tom) (Gent & Jawns Remix) (9,500) # Set It Off (Sleepy Tom Remix) (7,900) # Set It Off (CRNKN Remix) (7,200) # Set It Off (TheFatRat Remix) (6,600) # No Problem (5,500) # Set It Off (Expendable Youth & Krusha Remix) (4,700) # Express Yourself (4,300) # Color Blind (with Lil Xan) (Twerl & Max Styler Remix) (4,000) # Silk City (Diplo & Mark Ronson) & Daniel Merriweather - Only Can Get Better (Claude VonStroke Remix) (3,800) # Butters Theme (Bot Remix) (3,700) # Keep It Gully (3,100) # Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Sluggers Remix) (1,200) # Jessie J - Sweet Talker (prod. Diplo & Picard Brothers) (N/A) Reposts (@diplo) Major Lazer = Diplo, Jillionaire, & Walshy Fire Jack Ü = Diplo & Skrillex # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (189,000,000) # Jack Ü & Justin Bieber - Where Are Ü Now (60,800,000) # Major Lazer - Light It Up (feat. Nyla) (Remix feat. Fuse ODG) (46,300,000) # Jack Ü - To Ü (feat. AlunaGeorge) (36,900,000) # Major Lazer - Be Together (feat. Wild Belle) (28,700,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Unlike Pluto Remix) (26,400,000) # TroyBoi - Afterhours (feat. Diplo & Nina Sky) (21,100,000) # Major Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley) (20,000,000) # Major Lazer & MOTi - Boom (feat. Ty Dolla $ign, Wizkid, & Kranium) (19,400,000) # Sia - Elastic Heart (feat. The Weeknd & Diplo) (18,100,000) # Calvin Harris - Summer (Diplo & Grandtheft Remix) (15,300,000) # Major Lazer - Come On To Me (feat. Sean Paul) (15,100,000) # Jack Ü - Mind (feat. Kai) (14,200,000) # Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Major Lazer Remix) (13,400,000) # Disclosure - White Noise (feat. AlunaGeorge) (Radio Edit) (11,400,000) # Major Lazer - Night Riders (feat. Travis Scott, 2 Chainz, Pusha T, & Mad Cobra) (11,400,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (11,200,000) # Kranium - Nobody Has To Know (feat. Ty Dolla $ign) (Major Lazer & KickRaux Remix) (11,300,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (11,200,000) # Rihanna - Stay (Branchez Bootleg) (11,100,000) # Miguel - Do You... (Cashmere Cat Remix) (10,500,000) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (10,100,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Missy Elliott Remix) (9,340,000) # Major Lazer - Run Up (feat. PartyNextDoor & Nicki Minaj) (8,830,000) # Major Lazer - Lost (feat. MØ) (Frank Ocean Cover) (8,720,000) # Kendrick Lamar - Money Trees (feat. Jay Rock) (8,650,000) # Major Lazer - Too Original (feat. Elliphant & Jovi Rockwell) (8,630,000) # Yellow Claw, Diplo, & LNY TNZ - Techno (feat. Waka Flocka Flame) (8,200,000) # Chris Brown - X (prod. Diplo) (8,180,000) # Ty Dolla $ign - Stand For (prod. DJ Dahi & Diplo) (8,150,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Zeds Dead Remix) (8,130,000) # Steve Aoki, Diplo, & Deorro - Freak (feat. Steve Bays) (7,890,000) # Knife Party - LRAD (7,770,000) # Major Lazer - All My Love (feat. Ariana Grande & Machel Montano) (Remix) (7,580,000) # Major Lazer - Roll The Bass (7,090,000) # Major Lazer - Aerosol Can (feat. Pharrell Williams) (6,890,000) # Ty Dolla $ign - Stand For (DJ Mustard Remix) (6,630,000) # Major Lazer - Light It Up (feat. Nyla) (6,530,000) # Tinashe - Boss (Ryan Hemsworth Remix) (6,520,000) # Diplo, CL, RiFF RAFF, & OG Maco - Doctor Pepper (6,410,000) # Jack Ü - Febreze (feat. 2 Chainz) (6,220,000) # Lil Yachty - Forever Young (feat. Diplo) (6,030,000) # Major Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley) (D.R.A.M. Remix) (5,820,000) # Skrillex, Diplo, G-Dragon, & CL - Dirty Vibe (5,670,000) # Duke Dumont - Need U (100%) (feat. A*M*E) (5,630,000) # Jack Ü - Jungle Bae (feat. Bunji Garlin & MX Prime) (5,600,000) # Rocko - U.O.E.N.O (feat. Rick Ross & Future) (5,310,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (CRNKN Remix) (5,300,000) # Tiësto & KSHMR - Secrets (feat. Vassy) (Diplo Remix) (5,210,000) # Zeds Dead & Diplo - Blame (feat. Elliphant) (5,080,000) # Jack Ü - Diplo & Friends Mix (5,040,000) # Major Lazer & Showtek - Believer (5,000,000) # Dillon Francis - We Make It Bounce (feat. Major Lazer & Stylo G) (4,890,000) # Jack Ü - Beats Knockin (feat. Fly Boi Keno) (4,840,000) # Major Lazer - Blaze Up The Fire (feat. Chronixx) (4,650,000) # Kendrick Lamar - Backseat Freestyle (4,630,000) # Major Lazer, Jr Blender, & Flipo - Doh Tell Meh Dat (Remix) (4,440,000) # Ed Sheeran - Shape Of You (Major Lazer Remix feat. Kranium & Nyla) (4,010,000) # Jack Ü - Holla Out (feat. Snails & Taranchyla) (3,950,000) # Major Lazer - Lose Yourself (feat. RDX & Moska) (3,890,000) # Major Lazer - Sua Cara (feat. Anitta & Pabllo Vittar) (3,800,000) # Jack Ü - Don't Do Drugs Just Take Some Jack Ü (3,480,000) # Diplo - Biggie Bounce (feat. Angger Dimas & Travis Porter) (TWRK Remix) (3,530,000) # Ginger & The Ghost - One Type Of Dark (Ta-ku Remix) (3,260,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Boaz van de Beatz Remix) (3,240,000) # Major Lazer - Cold Water (feat. Justin Bieber & MØ) (3,150,000) # Stromae - Ave Cesaria (Major Lazer Remix) (3,110,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Tchami Remix) (3,100,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Maphorisa - Particula (feat. Nasty C, Ice Prince, Patoranking, & Jidenna) (2,880,000) # Diplo - Express Yourself (R3hab & Diplo Remix) (2,860,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (J Balvin & Farruko Remix) (2,780,000) # Major Lazer - Be Together (LIOHN Remix) (2,680,000) # Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee - Despacito (Major Lazer & Moska Remix) (2,660,000) # MØ - Kamikaze (2,640,000) # Solange - Losing You (Cyril Hahn Remix) (2,610,000) # Flosstradamus & DJ Sliink - Crowd Ctrl (2,520,000) # Major Lazer - Thunder & Lightning (feat. Gent & Jawns) (2,450,000) # Diplo & Alvaro - 6th Gear (feat. Kstylis) (GTA Remix) (2,380,000) # Major Lazer - Robot Heart Sunset Burning Man 2015 (2,230,000) # Major Lazer - Cold Water (feat. Justin Bieber & MØ) (Anirudh Remix) (Diwali Edition) (2,200,000) # Yellow Claw - Amsterdam Trap Music Vol. 2 (Preview) (2,060,000) # Diplo - Crown (feat. Boaz van de Beatz, Mike Posner, & RiFF RAFF) (2,000,000) # Diplo & Alvaro - 6th Gear (feat. Kstylis) (2,000,000) # Major Lazer - Wave (feat. Kali Uchis) (1,930,000) # Diplo - Biggie Bounce (feat. Angger Dimas & Travis Porter) (1,870,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Ephwurd & ETC!ETC! Remix) (1,800,000) # RiFF RAFF - Versace Python (1,790,000) # DJ Snake - Birthday Song (Parisian Vision) (1,720,000) # Diplo & GTA - Boy Oh Boy (Thugli Remix) (1,690,000) # Diplo - Biggie Bounce (feat. Angger Dimas & Travis Porter) (Kid Kamillion Remix) (1,600,000) # Ape Drums - The Way We Do This (feat. Major Lazer & Busy Signal) (1,600,000) # TNGHT - Acrylics (1,590,000) # Carnage - Kat!e (feat. Katie Got Bandz) (1,570,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Dillon Francis & Jauz Remix) (1,540,000) # Jack Ü & Justin Bieber - Where Are Ü Now Live (1,480,000) # Dillon Francis - Bootleg Fireworks (Burning Up) (1,450,000) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (Bad Bunny Remix) (1,410,000) # RiFF RAFF - Kokayne (1,400,000) # Major Lazer - Buscando Huellas (feat. J Balvin & Sean Paul) (1,400,000) # Nicky Da B - Thrifty Tale (prod. Paul Devro & Mike Parvizi) (1,300,000) # Lana Del Rey - National Anthem (Cashmere Cat Remix) (1,240,000) # Diplo - Express Yourself (feat. Nicky Da B) (1,240,000) # Missy Elliot - Work It (R4 Remix) (DJ Sliink Bootleg) (1,240,000) # RiFF RAFF - Cool It Down (feat. Amber Coffman) (1,220,000) # Major Lazer - Too Original (feat. Elliphant & Jovi Rockwell) (TJR Remix) (1,170,000) # Major Lazer - Christmas Trees (feat. Protoje) (1,120,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Panic City Remix) (1,040,000) # Snoop Lion - No Guns Allowed (feat. Drake) (Shelco Garcia, Teenwolf, & Diplo Remix) (1,010,000) # Sia - Elastic Heart (Diplo & ETC!ETC! VIP) (1,000,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Belarbi Remix) (974,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Netsky Remix) (943,000) # Diplo - Frosty Bounce (feat. Angger Dimas & Nicky Da B) (924,000) # Major Lazer - Run Up (feat. PartyNextDoor & Nicki Minaj) (Big Fish Remix) (909,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (RUN DMT Remix) (897,000) # Birdy Nam Nam - Goin' In (Skrillex "Goin' Down" Mix) (887,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (TJR Remix) (876,000) # Major Lazer - Bubble Butt (feat. Bruno Mars, Tyga, & Mystic) (prod. Diplo & Valentino Khan) (872,000) # A-Trak - Landline 2.0 (feat. GTA) (870,000) # Major Lazer - Watch Out Fi Ska (Mungo's Hi Fi Remix) (856,000) # Major Lazer - Mash Up The Dance (Mungo's Hi Fi Remix) (830,000) # Spinnin' Sessions 109 - Diplo (819,000) # ETC!ETC! & Brillz - Swoop (812,000) # Diplo - Rock Steady (feat. Action Bronson, RiFF RAFF, Mr MFN eXquire, & Nicky Da B) (807,000) # Rita Ora - Radioactive (The Flexican Remix) (795,000) # No Doubt - Settle Down (Major Lazer Remix) (787,000) # Diplo - Express Yourself (Gent & Jawns Remix) (713,000) # With You - Ghost (feat. Vince Staples) (Major Lazer Remix) (710,000) # Major Lazer - Light It Up (feat. Nyla) (Quintino Remix) (698,000) # Major Lazer - Front Of The Line (feat. Machel Montano & Konshens) (690,000) # Popcaan, Major Lazer, & Baauer - Talk 'Bout Me (684,000) # Valentino Khan & Sean Paul - Gold (667,000) # Zeds Dead & Diplo - Blame (feat. Elliphant) (Gorgon City Remix) (666,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Daktyls Interlude Edit) (663,000) # Major Lazer - Sunset Robot Heart Burning Man 2016 (662,000) # Major Lazer - Bumaye (Mungo's Moombahton Mix) (659,000) # Major Lazer - Run Up (feat. PartyNextDoor & Nicki Minaj) (4B & Rocky Wellstack Remix) (653,000) # Major Lazer - Be Together (Cut Snake Remix) (652,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Malaa Remix) (622,000) # Dog Blood (Boys Noize & Skrillex) - Next Order (602,000) # Major Lazer - Jump (feat. Busy Signal) (584,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Vindata Remix) (573,000) # Benzi - Get Right Radio (Summer 2017 Edition) (565,000) # Major Lazer - Playground (So Shifty Dub) (561,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Fono Remix) (555,000) # 4B - Carnival (feat. Bunji Garlin) (Xmas Edition) (549,000) # Starrah & Diplo - Imperfections (543,000) # Steve Aoki, Diplo, & Deorro - Freak (feat. Steve Bays) (Rickyxsan Remix) (541,000) # Sango - Owe Me (Ta-ku Remix) (531,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Moska Remix) (525,000) # Zeds Dead & Diplo - Blame (feat. Elliphant) (Dirtyphonics Remix) (516,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Tujamo Remix) (501,000) # Major Lazer - Smooth Sailing (feat. Mr Williamz) (486,000) # Solid Steel Radio Show 5/12/2014 Part 1 + 2 - Diplo (478,000) # Rihanna - Cake (Sweater Beats Bootleg) (453,000) # Major Lazer - Run Up (feat. PartyNextDoor & Nicki Minaj) (Wax Motif Remix) (453,000) # Sia - Waving Goodbye (452,000) # Jack Ü - Take Ü There (feat. Kiesza) (Felix Cartal Remix) (448,000) # Crystal Castles - Not In Love (feat. Robert Smith) (Grandtheft Edit) (430,000) # Major Lazer - Jah No Partial (So Shifty Dub) (415,000) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Havana Maestro's Version) (409,000) # Yellow Claw & Cesqeaux - Make It Clap (404,000) # Branko - Waves (feat. Roses Gabor) (360,000) # BenZel - Fallin' Love (Demo) (358,000) # Major Lazer - Get Free (Mungo's Hi Fi Refix) (358,000) # Major Lazer - Powerful (feat. Ellie Goulding & Tarrus Riley) (Gregor Salto Remix) (350,000) # Baauer - Dum Dum (342,000) # Major Lazer - Sweat (Mungo's Garage Dub) (335,000) # Sibot - Magnet Jam (329,000) # Juyen Sebulba - Superjam (319,000) # Cadenza & Nasher - Gyal Town (315,000) # Starrah & Diplo - Swerve (308,000) # Major Lazer - Sweat (Mungo's Honky Mix) (304,000) # Major Lazer - Reach For The Stars (So Shifty Dub) (304,000) # Major Lazer - Run Up (feat. PartyNextDoor & Nicki Minaj) (Sub Focus Remix) (293,000) # Holy Ship 2017 Live - Anna Lunoe b2b Nina Las Vegas (291,000) # Diplo & Alvaro - 6th Gear (feat. Kstylis) (Ricky Remedy Remix) (287,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Paper Diamond Remix) (273,000) # A-Trak - Disco Nap (feat. Oliver) (241,000) # Major Lazer - Run Up (feat. PartyNextDoor, Nicki Minaj, & Konshens) (Sak Noel, Salvi, & Arpa Remix) (233,000) # LIZ - XTC (228,000) # Major Lazer - Keep Cool (So Shifty Dub) (225,000) # Diplo - Express Yourself (feat. Nicky Da B) (Party Favor Extended Remix) (220,000) # Benzi - Dude Trapz Vol 1 (218,000) # Jarina De Marco - STFU (prod. GTA) (214,000) # Starrah & Diplo - Zoo (208,000) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (Afrojack FreeMix) (204,000) # Zeds Dead & Diplo - Blame (feat. Elliphant) (Champagne Drip Remix) (203,000) # Diplo & Alvaro - 6th Gear (feat. Kstylis) (DJ Yonny & Grand & Warren Remix) (201,000) # Walshy Fire, Sillva, & Beatwalker - Dangerous (feat. DJ Blass) (192,000) # Diplo & Alvaro - 6th Gear (feat. Kstylis) (ETC!ETC! Remix) (187,000) # I See Monstas - Holdin On (185,000) # Action Bronson - Strictly 4 My Jeeps (184,000) # Zeds Dead & Diplo - Blame (feat. Elliphant) (Nebbra Remix) (184,000) # Aylen & DIV/IDE - Bump That (Xmas VIP) (181,000) # Nonsens - Gungla the Snowman (177,000) # Jan Level - World Peace (168,000) # Diplo - Biggie Bounce (feat. Angger Dimas & Travis Porter) (Tony Romera Remix) (163,000) # Zeds Dead & Diplo - Blame (feat. Elliphant) (Michael Sparks Remix) (162,000) # Major Lazer - Run Up (feat. PartyNextDoor & Nicki Minaj) (FKi 1st Remix) (158,000) # Torqux - Blazin' (feat. Lady Leshurr) (157,000) # Regulators & Jimmy Burns - Looted (157,000) # Major Lazer - Love Life (feat. Azaryah) (156,000) # French Montana & Rick Ross - Marble Floors (Thugli Bootleg) (155,000) # GTA - The Crowd (154,000) # Bad Royale - Mrs. Claus (feat. Jay Nahge) (144,000) # Neo Fresco - Can't Stop (feat. Splurt) (144,000) # Joker - Newham Generals (141,000) # Starrah & Diplo - You Know It (139,000) # Ryan Hemsworth - Proto (138,000) # Lockah - Platinum Blonde (135,000) # Diplo - Revolution (feat. Faustix & Imanos & Kai) (Sluggers Remix) (135,000) # Insomniac Events - Night Owl Radio 99 (feat. Diplo) (133,000) # i-DJ: Diplo (133,000) # Jillionaire - Warriors Love (feat. Bunji Garlin) (131,000) # Major Lazer - Night Riders (feat. Travis Scott, 2 Chainz, Pusha T, & Mad Cobra) (Cesqeaux Remix) (128,000) # DJ Douggpound - Up On The Housetop (127,000) # Diplo & Alvaro - 6th Gear (feat. Kstylis) (Obscene & Big Syphe Remix) (125,000) # Major Lazer - Blaze Up The Fire (feat. Chronixx) (Rocky Wellstack Remix) (120,000) # Aquadrop & Big Fish - Creepy Christmas (feat. KG Man) (120,000) # Starrah & Diplo - Always Comes Back (120,000) # Inner City - Big Fun (Boyfriend Edit) (114,000) # Nicki & The Dove - The Fox (108,000) # KiWi - The Christmas Party (108,000) # Orishas - Represent (105,000) # Diplo & Swick - Keep It Gully (102,000) # Major Lazer - Roll The Bass (Happy Colors Remix) (98,900) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (Laibert Remix) (95,700) # Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ) (Demo) (94,200) # Akira Akira - Chrimbus (93,600) # Major Lazer - Night Riders (feat. Travis Scott, 2 Chainz, Pusha T, & Mad Cobra) (Neo Fresco Remix) (90,800) # Astronomar - Razor Blade Lemonade (90,000) # Lenkemz - Flo (85,500) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (Brohug Remix) (82,900) # Bart B More - Jack (81,500) # Herizen - Get Free (78,500) # Falcons & Mike G - OH! (Ciara) (66,300) # Bobby Tank - Gurrl U Know (56,900) # I.A. - Progreso Y Bien (Version Noche) (47,100) # Neo Fresco - I Don't Dance Now (40,700) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (Doobious Remix) (34,800) # Orishas - A Lo Cubano (33,600) # Diplo - Look Back (feat. DRAM) (QUIX Remix) (23,700) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (Super Cruel Remix) (19,900) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (La Fuente Remix) (19,700) # Major Lazer - Know No Better (feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello, & Quavo) (DJ Zinc Remix) (16,000) # Diplo - Worry No More (feat. Lil Yachty & Santigold) (Keys N Krates Remix) (12,700) # Diplo - Suicidal (feat. Desiigner) (UNKWN Remix) (8,800) # Diplo - Wish (feat. Trippie Redd) (Jarreau Vandal Remix) (7,500) # Diplo - Get It Right (feat. MØ & GoldLink) (Tony Romera Remix) (7,300) # A Very Very Decent Christmas (Minimix) (N/A)